We Are All Outsiders
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Due to meddling by her friend Abby, Ella is now playing host to Yuki, Haru, and Kyo, while dealing with her annoying seven year old brother Cole.
1. Disturbing the Peace

"Come on, Cole, there's only a few hours of sunlight left!" I yelled, looking behind me. My silver necklace glinted in the sunlight, one of the many tones of individuality against my college uniform.

I also had on jeggings and my nails were painted neon blue. My hair was tied in high pigtails on the sides of my head, and I was holding a picnic basket as my brother and I headed for the park.

"Sis what did you pack to eat today?" Cole said, smiling, as he spread out a blanket on the ground.

"Come on Cole, you know I can't cook," I replied, laughing. "I made peanut butter sandwiches, and I brought some fruit. I know how much you like milk, so I got those chilled single bottles."

We opened the basket, split the food, and began eating.

"You're going the wrong way as usual, Haru, and you're only getting us more lost!" yelled the voice of an orange haired kid.

"If you would let me have the directions, I could get us there," said a boy with grey colored hair.

"No, I think I can find it this time," the third boy said. This one had white and black hair.

"They sure are making a racket," I said to Cole, who was just finishing his sandwich and eyeing them irritably.

"Yeah, I'm going to go tell them to please quiet down," Cole said, wiping his mouth of crumbs and standing.

"Just don't break any bones this time," I said, making no move to stop him and taking up my book.

Cole stepped up to the three adults. "My sister and I are trying to enjoy the park in peace. Take your problem somewhere else."

"Go away kid, mind your own business," the orange head said.

Cole twitched slightly, and a second later the adult was on the ground. "As I said, please leave. You're disturbing the peace."

I laughed a little and stood up, going over. "Sorry about that. Cole takes his lunch very seriously, and doesn't like to be called a kid. I'm assuming you three are lost because you are in uniform and not at the college."

"We were looking for our host house. We're exchange students," the grey haired one said. "My name is Yuki Sohma, and these are my cousins Kyo and Hatsuharu."

"I'm Elaine Mitchell, but you can call me Ella," I replied. I then paused because all three of them were staring at me. "What?"

"You're the owners of the host house?" said the one called Kyo, getting up off the ground. "Man this really sucks."

"Host…" I suddenly worked it out. "THAT DAMN ABBY!"

I opened the door, flanked by the Sohmas and Cole. "Abby! Get down here this instant!"

"What is it?" she said innocently, coming in holding a spatula in one hand. "I'm in the middle of dinner here."

"You said when renovations were done we would each get our own rooms," I accused.

Abby tilted her head innocently. "I don't remember saying that."

Cole took out a tape recorder and played back her saying it. Abby reached for the recorder, and Cole dodged, going behind me.

"Stupid brat," Abby said irritably. "Okay so maybe I said it. But Mom and Dad said we need to take in renters in the top floor."

"What?" I yelled. "You mean I have to clean up after boys? And you, your really going to take this? This means you have to make double the food."

"They doubled our allowances," Abby said.

I stopped talking.

Cole sighed. "They really know how to bait you two."

"Cole…more money means better picnics," I said teasingly.

"Anyway, welcome to our h—where'd they go?" Abby said.

I sighed. "Probably upstairs."

There was a pause.

"You can get them when dinner's ready," Abby said finally.

"Alright then," I said. "Cole, please get your homework done."

"Alright," Cole said, sitting at the table.

Hatsuharu and Yuki were sharing a room upstairs, but due to the size of the room it wasn't a problem.

"So Yuki, what do you think of America so far?" Haru asked. "That family fights kind of the way we do. I wonder if there's a story there."

"It isn't our business, Haru," Yuki said. "Although Ella did seem as though she didn't want us here."

"I don't think she meant that," Haru replied. "I think she just wasn't happy about not knowing is all."

There was a knock at the door.

Haru and Yuki opened the door.

"Hello again," I said. "Abby says dinner's ready. Where can I find Kyo?"

"He's probably on the roof," Yuki replied.

"Also, if there's anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable, name it," I continued.

"Yes, well," Yuki said, seeming a bit shy. "This may be forward of me…but I was wondering if I could use that semi-garden out back. It doesn't look planted."

I smiled. "Sure. If you don't mind, I'll come out and help sometimes. I need the sunshine and exercise."

"I don't mind," Yuki replied, returning my smile with one of his own.

The two went downstairs, and I headed up to find Kyo.

"So you are on the roof," I said.

He jumped a little. "What are you doing? Trying to kill me!"

I laughed a bit and climbed up. "Wow you can really see the sky up here. That must be why you always come up here, huh?"

"Yeah that," Kyo said. "And to get away from my insane cousins."

"My sister Abby sometimes goes on cleaning sprees to get her mind off how much she hates our brother Cole," I ventured, trying to relate. "I don't know why they don't get along, just that neither of them ever made and effort."

"You telling me to make an effort?" Kyo asked.

"No," I said. "I was just telling you about them. I could never pretend to understand what your life is like; I just met you. But…you seem pretty cool. Yeah, I think you'll be a good friend."

"You can't just decide that," Kyo said.

"Just by your spirit and attitude I can tell," I replied. "You'd back me up in a fight."

Kyo laughed a little bit. "I don't see you getting into fights. Your tiny so you'd get creamed."

"I could take you any day of the week," I replied, challenging him.

"Seriously?" Kyo said. "You'll just get your arm broken."

"Backing down then? I only wanted to spar with you," I replied. "Guess it's true, all men are wimps."

Kyo stood up, his fist held in the air. "I'll take you, anytime, anywhere!"

"Sure, okay," I said, laughing. "Just after dinner."

After dinner, the Mitchells and Sohmas went to the backyard to watch me and Kyo fight.

I aimed for his face with my first hit and he grabbed my wrist. I struggled to get free, but my second hand was soon grabbed. In a second I was pinned down on the ground with Kyo inches from my face.

I sucked in my breath, and kneed him in the stomach, and he fell on me.

There was a popping noise, and suddenly there was an orange cat on top of me.

"He's a cat," Abby, Cole and I chorused.


	2. Bested By A Child

Ella

I woke up to the sound of a loud scream that rattled the whole house. Before I could stumble out of bed to protect Cole, he was in my arms, shaking with sobs. I patted his back gently, singing a little bit to him.

A moment later our door slammed open.

"Are you two alright?" Yuki asked, a look of concern on his face.

"What happened?" Kyo asked, looking equally upset.

"We're fine," I said reassuringly. "Cole here just had a nightmare. It's alright, because I'm here for him. You guys go on back to bed."

The two boys left the room and I heard their footsteps as they went upstairs.

"I forgot they were here," I said to Cole. "Feel better?"

"Yes, a little bit," Cole said stiffly, pulling free from my grip and sitting on the floor. "They really turn into animals, like one of your stories, sis."

"No," I shook my head, looking into his eyes directly. "It's not like a story. They have to live like this forever. Put yourself in their shoes…you'd never be able to hug me or Abby or Mom…"

Cole looked down. "I suppose I understand. And it probably goes even deeper then the animals."

"Yes," I responded, looking out the window at the moon. "Like the way Yuki and Kyo don't get along. Well…it's time for sleep."

"I can't," Cole said, pouting stubbornly.

"Oh come on, yes you can," I replied, although I knew what was coming.

"I want to hear a story," Cole said.

I sighed, taking a key from around my neck and going to a drawer, but Cole stopped me.

"A new one," he said.

I sighed again.

"There once was a family of ducks. They loved their little family, and didn't want it to change at all. But then three new animals came to the forest: a cat, a rat, and an ox. The family didn't know what to do. But they finally decided to welcome the newcomers into their forest. Very soon they all became close friends."

I stopped. Cole was asleep. I picked him up and put him in bed, then looked at the clock. 5:40. Might as well get up.

Cole

The second Ella was out of the room, Cole rolled over in his bed and looked up at the glow in the dark space stick-ems on the ceiling.

"Very soon they all became close friends…" she had said.

With me here, how could she want more friends? He wondered angrily. They're animals. They're freaks! I don't like them and I don't want her around them!

He stood and began to pace. He couldn't let his sister see him like this. It was better that she didn't know how he had been keeping them all away. All the people unworthy of her friendship.

He smiled slightly, and walked over to the computer, accessing it easily despite the firewall, and carrying out his newly formulated plan.

Ella

I got dressed and ready, then went into the kitchen and set out some Poptarts and cereal for breakfast.

Kyo walked in, not noticing me.

He went to the fridge and I watched as his expression changed to irritated.

"You don't have milk?" he exclaimed.

"We're all allergic," I explained quickly. "We can go get some real quick though."

"What the hell?" he said. "None of the places are open this early."

I shook my head. "United opens right now. We can grab some milk and have time for breakfast if we hurry."

"Why do you keep saying 'we'?" Kyo asked. "It was your brilliant idea."

"If you want milk in this house, I'll have to show you where to get it yourself," I replied.

"Fine, I'll go," he said.

Abby

Abby's alarm went off at six. She yawned and stretched. After that she put on her uniform, complete with a non-standard leather vest and short boots.

Having dressed, she entered the kitchen, which was just one door away. Ella and Kyo were sitting at the table, and a sleepy Cole had just entered. He was already dressed, and looked perfect as usual. He sat next to Ella, although that was the head of the table and Abby's spot.

She knew he had done it out of spite, and sat at the other end of the table in disgust.

Haru and Yuki came downstairs, although Yuki seemed partially out of it.

Ella got up. "Yuki, are you alright?"

She waved a hand in front of his face, looking worried.

He collapsed against her, instantly transforming. Ella blushed profusely. "Ahh…"

She picked him up and put him in her bedroom with her clothes. "Change in there."

Meanwhile Haru had sat down next to Abby. "So…what's this thing?"

He picked up a Poptart and examined it.

"It's like a really low key pastry," replied Abby.

"Hm…it's interesting," he said, making eye contact with her.

Abby blushed. This was going to take some getting used to.

Ella left soon after to take Cole to school, and Yuki re-entered, fully dressed and looking more awake.

"Where did Ella go?" he asked.

"You probably scared her off…damn rat," replied Kyo irritably.

Yuki took that opportunity to knock Kyo straight through Ella's bedroom door and into her room. "I'm sorry. I'll pay for the damages."

"No need. Anyway, she took Cole to school," replied Abby. "She's in charge of him."

"Why is that?" Haru asked.

"Our parents would rather travel then take care of a child," Abby said bitterly. "They put me in charge of it all."

She stood, taking their plates and washing them. "You guys had best get going. I'll be along in a minute."

Kyo

Kyo sat up, looking around him. He was in Ella and Cole's bedroom. He put his hand down to get off the bed, and felt something under the pillow.

Curious, he took out…a sketchbook. He started flipping through. Most of it was her family, a few friends maybe…but the latest was a picture of three ducks, a cat, a rat, and an ox, all living in a forest.

On the back he read the story.

"Why is she like this?" he wondered. "It's like she lives on another planet."

He put the sketchbook back, smiling a little, and went to school with the others.

Haru

Haru entered the Calculus classroom, having been enrolled as a tutor for the class. He was surprised to see that Abby Mitchell was in the class.

He found that he had the burning desire to know more about her. She and her sister looked as trapped as those in the Zodiac. It was in their eyes: like they couldn't choose their own path. Where Abby was concerned…he wanted to help her. He was determined to.

The class droned on. He had already been getting stares from classmates about his piercings and jewelry. But he finally caught Abby's eyes for a second, and then she blushed and quickly looked away.

The tutoring section then began. He deliberately went to her desk, although her hand was not in the air and she was intentionally trying to look hard at work.

"You're funny," he stated, pulling up a chair.

"What?" she said, surprised.

"The way you try and make it seem like you don't realize I'm here," he replied. "Which problem are you on? We can do them together."

And so the afternoon passed, with Hatsuharu helping a surprised Abby with her Calculus.

Yuki

Yuki entered the Astronomy classroom, almost running into Ella. She caught his arm, however, and pushed him back.

"Sorry if I hurt you," she said cheerily. "But I'm trying to make sure that you don't…you know."

"Thank you," he said. "This is the first time I've seen you without Cole."

"Yeah," Ella replied, looking a bit forlorn. "He's in school. He really hates school. Isn't Kyo supposed to be in this class?"

"Yes," Yuki said. "But he's probably on the roof. This is the only building with roof access."

Ella sighed. "He'll get expelled on the first day. I'd better go and get him."

Ella

I ran up the narrow winding stairs to the roof. "Kyo! Kyo!"

"What do you want?" he said sharply, turning to look at me.

"What happened?" I asked. "Why did you come up here?"

"There's so many people," he said irritably. "It's annoying. And that damn rat is just fitting in perfect…"

I sat down next to him. "Kyo...I don't fit in either. I figure, if people don't like me…then that's their loss. It's true for you too, I think. Before I met you, none of the boys would spar with me, because I'm a girl. But you don't care and you sparred with me anyway."

"Well yeah," Kyo said. "You challenged me. It doesn't matter if you're a girl or not."

"And that's what I like about you," I said. "No matter what I tell you about me…you don't look down on me or think I'm weak. Even though at your weakest you're stronger than I am. So I think…anyone who doesn't want to be your friend is missing out."

Kyo stared at me. "How can you think like that?"

I laughed a little. "I grew up with really judgmental parents. I had to train myself to change the way I saw people. I wanted to like people and not hate them. So every time I start to think something bad about someone…I stop myself and start to think about why I like them again."

I reached out and pulled at a strand of his hair. "I really like this color. It's in your eyes, but a more fiery tone."

"Uhm…" he pulled back, and I realized our faces had been inches apart. We were both blushing.

Ella

That evening, it was dinnertime when I noticed Cole looked a little flushed. "Cole…are you alright?"

Hatsuharu's eyes narrowed slightly, but he kept eating.

When Cole didn't answer, I put a hand to his forehead. He had a fever, sure enough.

I quickly picked him up and carried him into the bedroom and put him in bed.

After singing to him for a while, I tucked him in and went to bed myself.

Abby

Abby began clearing the table, when Haru stood up sharply. "He was faking it."

Abby's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I saw him put a hot pad to his face," he replied. "That child is a lot smarter than the two of you know. He was jealous of the attention your sister was giving to Yuki and Kyo."

Abby smiled. "Someone ought to tell her."

Yuki and Kyo stood, of one mind about this for once. They went to Ella and Cole's room.

Cole

Cole was sitting up, his eyes eerily glowing in the darkness. He spoke in a quiet whisper so as not to wake his sleeping sister.

"Hello there. Yuki, you're the rat, right…your medical records say you were…isolated as a child…and you suffer from abandonment issues. And you…Kyo. You are the outcast of the Zodiac, receiving a double share of the curse…is that all correct?"

He smiled as their expressions changed to ones of utter shock. Yuki seemed afraid, and Kyo seemed angry.

"Shh…wouldn't want to wake Ella. I wonder what she would think if she found out what you two are really like?"

"What do you want?" Kyo snapped quietly.

"I want you two to leave my sister alone," Cole replied, his smile only widening. "Or else I might have to tell my sister the truth about you two…and also make a phone call to the head of your family."

Both boys' eyes widened at the mention of Akito; obviously she was a source of some pain in their lives.

They left the room. Yuki couldn't speak a word; his words had failed him. Kyo was angry, but there was nothing he could take it out on.

Cole had beaten them. They had been bested by a seven-year-old boy.


	3. Song for the Broken

Ella

"Guess what everyone?" I said cheerily at the breakfast table. "Spring Break is next week. I thought we could all go to the cabin in Arkansas!"

"Yeah that sounds great!" Abby said.

Yuki said nothing, pushing the food around on his plate. Kyo was silent as well.

After a moment, he stood up. "Damn it all!"

He banged a fist on the table and the table flipped, narrowly missing crushing me, but the side of it caught my leg and knocked me over.

"Augh!" I said, a bit strangled by pain as I put my hand to my leg. It came back bloodstained.

Yuki stood and knocked Kyo into the backyard without a word. He then knelt and produced a first-aid kit out of nowhere and pried my hand loose from my leg. He began to disinfect the wound, and I grabbed his arm in pain.

Yuki looked up at me quickly. His eyes were wide in surprise, and he was blushing. He looked as if he might say something, but then stopped. I caught his hand in mine, and he used his other hand to clean and wrap the wound.

I started to get up, but he stood first and helped me up. He then released my hand and went upstairs to begin packing.

I didn't understand why he didn't speak to me. Why he didn't speak to anyone. I limped outside.

"Kyo, are you alright?" I said, kneeling down. "He didn't hurt you, right?"

Kyo stood and walked past me into the house.

I sighed. I guess he's mad at me too.

Haru

Hatsuharu stood and followed Yuki upstairs. He opened the door to his room and sat down. "I want to know what happened to your words Yuki."

Yuki turned to him, an offended look on his face.

"What?" Haru said. "You don't want me to talk about it? You haven't spoken since last night."

Yuki looked down and away.

"Did something happen between you and Ella?" Haru asked.

Yuki shook his head and continued packing.

Haru sighed, realizing he wouldn't get an answer out of Yuki, and headed down to the kitchen in frustration.

Abby

Abby was cleaning the kitchen. It had occurred to her that several of the Sohmas weren't speaking and she had a hunch it was one of Cole's tricks again.

She would tell her sister, but Ella would never believe her. Cole had Ella wrapped around his finger.

Haru came downstairs and Abby turned. "Oh. Were you still hungry? I left your food out since you didn't finish."

Haru looked surprised, but nodded and sat down to eat.

Abby paused for a moment, then sat next to him. "Your cousins…they seemed on edge today. I think my brother said something to them. I think he threatened them."

Haru looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "I'll just have to find out for sure."

Ella

I was in my room packing my clothes. Cole was at school, and the rest of us had already taken midterms.

Kyo came in my room. He said nothing to me for several minutes, then, just when I thought he was going to leave, he spoke. "I…didn't mean…to hurt you. Is your leg—"

"It's fine," I replied smiling. "Are you going to go with us Kyo? I'd really like for you to."

There was a pause, and then he replied, "I don't want to spend extra time with that damn Yuki. But if it's you who's askin then…yeah, I'll go."

Kyo

Kyo opened his eyes. Ah…it was dawn on the day they were to leave. He got up and went downstairs.

After a quick jog around the block, he returned home and drank the last of the milk. He then twitched in response to the slam of a car door. He went outside and found Ella shoving a duffel bag in the car.

"You're up early," he said. "And you put your hair up. That's weird."

She scowled at him. "I only put it up because I haven't showered and gotten ready yet. I don't want to wake Abby just yet on their vacation."

"Then why are you up early?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know," she said, laughing. "I guess I'm…adventurous. The place we're going is a place where I was happy. When my family was happy. Before things broke apart."

Kyo looked at her, and for the first time, he saw the forced smile, the happiness that she wore as a mask for the benefit of her brother who didn't even appreciate it fully. The same person who again and again, destroyed what real happiness this girl had. Her happy home, and her friends and family destroyed. And he couldn't tell her.

So he angrily stormed off, leaving Ella wondering why he had bothered talking to her to begin with.

Abby

"Ah! We're here!" she said, pulling the car into the cabin. "Welcome to Buffalo Point!"

"It looks like the mountains where I trained!" Kyo said.

"Then we can spar later," Haru replied energetically.

Abby looked around as her sister got out of the car. Ella was in the danger zone again. She always got like this after Cole caused a disaster. Something needed to be done or Ella would take her feelings out on something—anything, most likely herself. She had a destructive personality, and couldn't stand being ignored.

She took Haru to one side and explained her thoughts.

"Maybe if she had a moment alone with the two of them," Haru said.

"Great idea!" Abby said, then rushed over to Ella's side. "Ella-chan! Take the boys down to the river. Me and Haru'll look after the cabin"

Ella scowled at her. "Sure. Whatever."

Ella

I had moved from disturbed and hurt to pissed off. How could these two jerks be mad at me and not tell me why? So I grabbed their arms, threw them in the car and yelled. "We're going to the river. And your gonna like it."

"What's the idea?" Kyo yelled back. "When did you become a kidnapper?"

"You think I don't notice?" I hissed back. "Around the same time Yuki went mute and you became more of a prick!"

I drove off, tears blinding my vision. We pulled up at the river.

I took off my shoes and waded in a ways.

"This is your fault you damn rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki. "If you had more of a spine then this wouldn't have happened!"

I turned. "He isn't going to answer. If he won't talk to me he sure as hell won't talk to you!"

"When did you get so much of an attitude?" Kyo yelled.

"I just can't stand the way you two have been acting!" I responded angrily. "This always happens! Every time I get close to them they disappear!"

The two boys turned with narrowed gazes, but stopped talking when Cole looked at them, something I didn't notice at the time.

Haru

"You can't start a fire like that, Hatsuharu," Abby said, setting the logs in the fireplace. "Hand me some newspaper."

He did so. "What will that do?"

"Watch," she replied, stuffing it in the crevice and lighting it ablaze. The logs caught, and the fire jumped up quickly. "Nn…ow."

Haru caught her hand. "Burn yourself?"

"Yes," she replied.

Haru bandaged her quickly. "There was something I wanted to tell you. Before everyone gets back."

Abby looked in his eyes. "But Haru, I—"

"It's okay," he smiled. "I want you to…know that I care for you. My intentions…are to be with you, and only you."

Abby's eyes widened. "Haru—"

"I don't want to push you for an answer," he said. "So for now my confession will do."

He kissed her on the forehead.

Yuki

Yuki felt his heart in more pain when he saw how much pain he was causing Ella. And this had happened to her countless times. So he wanted, more than anything, to see her smile again. She was sitting next to the fire, mercilessly shaking the Jiffypop to no end.

He wanted to laugh. She was so determined, but it wouldn't work!

He sat next to her, and put his hand on hers, lowering the popcorn closer to the flame. She flinched and blushed at his touch, but she didn't jerk away.

Kyo was silently brooding in a chair next to the fire, and Haru and Abby were in the kitchen.

Cole glared at Yuki, but Yuki wouldn't let Ella go. He couldn't. If he let go, her hand would burn. So be it if the boy told her how dirty Yuki was. Yuki found he didn't care anymore. His words were starting to come back.

Kyo

Making up for lost time, Kyo made sure he was next to Ella for s'more making. "How do you make these?"

Ella laughed at him. "Stick the marshmellow in the fire. Watch."

She stuck hers in and it caught fire in seconds.

"It's on fire!" Kyo yelled, blowing at it franticly. Suddenly he realized Ella was blowing it too, but more calmly, and their lips touched.

She drew back, blushing heavily.

"Sorry," she said, smiling. "I should've told you."

It was like the angry woman from before was gone…and in her place was the fragile girl in pain that he had seen before…the girl with the mask. Kyo found himself angry all over again.

Ella

Abby laughed as she looked at the boys sleeping outside on cots. "They're like teenagers."

I smiled. "Sure are. Look how calm Kyo looks. And Yuki looks way older and more mature."

"Did I hear a confession of love?" Haru asked.

I twitched. "No way! There not…we aren't like that! But they must be cold."

I put blankets on them and gave Haru the third. "You'll be cold too."

And just like that, the first day of adventures was over.

Haru

"Don't talk to me like that, you monster!" Haru was sure it was Akito's voice. But no, it was Cole. The boy had Kyo by the wrist and was threatening to take off his beads.

Haru didn't think—he went Black. He knocked Cole into the wall and held the frightened child up by his neck. "Who the hell do you think you are to threaten my family members you little bastard? You aren't one of us! And just because your Abby's little brother doesn't mean I won't—"

"Haru!" Abby stood at the door, back from the market with Ella behind her, just out of view.

"He was threatening Kyo," Haru said angrily.

"I'd do it again," Cole said angrily. "He's a dirty horrible monster."

"Cole?" Ella entered.

Ella

I watched everyone's eyes go wide with panic. They had all…known. They all knew that my own brother was a traitorous little demon driving all my friends and family away.

My knees shook. "Y-You…took them all? You…lied to me. You all…lied?"

I fell to my knees. I felt like I might scream…or cry…or throw up. Maybe all three.

"Ella—" Kyo said, reaching out.

I angrily brushed him off. "You were in on it. You all knew this was happening. No one clued me in. You all make me sick."

I stood and ran out of the house.

I heard Kyo yell at Cole. "If she doesn't come back—if she doesn't come home, it's your fault!"

Abby

Abby glanced at Haru. "Haru we have to go get her!"

Haru turned to her, then smirked. "Maybe we should do something else first."

He cupped her chin in his hands and drew her face toward his. Suddenly they were both kissing. His eyes cleared, and he drew away. "You actually kissed back."

"Can we worry about this later?" Kyo yelled. "Ella is missing!"

Haru ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. I think you and Yuki should get her back. She cares for you the most."

"What a typical laidback remark from you!" Kyo yelled. "Fine then."

Ella

My eyes were swollen. I couldn't breathe through my nose. My face felt like I had just come out of a rainstorm, and I was so depressed I couldn't move.

I thought I was hallucinating when I first saw them. Yuki and Kyo. Suddenly Kyo pointed and both of them ran to me.

"You idiot!" Kyo yelled. "Why did you run off?"

"I can't trust anyone!" I yelled. "You all lied! And my brother's a sociopath!"

Yuki held out a hand to me. "Please come home."

"YUKI YOU TALKED!" I exclaimed, embracing him.

He instantly transformed, and I had to take him home, all the while arguing with Kyo over whether or not that was inappropriate.

"What, you want a hug too?" I asked.

"What? Hell no!" He replied.

Hey all and this Spring Break has been awesome. I just got back to the world of internet, so sorry for the delay! For now, Cole has been defeated, but I plan to bring more Sohmas into the picture from now on! Thanks again to Abby-san! Miss you so much!


End file.
